


Перевод

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: С чего он взял, что сможет?кода к 13 серии 1 сезона (Disrobed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [WTF Law & Order: SVU 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5486542)  
>  бета Ural Lynx

В комнате отдыха, как обычно, приванивало потом, немытым телом — застарелой усталостью. Кэссиди задержал дыхание, вроде бы привыкнув, добрел до койки, упал как есть, в ботинках и куртке. Закрыл глаза ладонями, надавил — поплыли, закрутились светящиеся пятна, от которых снова желчь поднялась к горлу. Он повернулся набок, спрятал лицо под полой куртки, вдохнул свой, спокойный, привычный запах — одеколона, едва пробивавшегося сквозь три или четыре дня носки маминого стирального порошка. Стало чуть легче, но горечь во рту не проходила. Вообще-то он ни разу не блевал на работе, даже совсем новичком, на своем первом полуразложившемся трупе, и ведь гордился поначалу этим, идиот, и как бы невзначай ввернул однажды в разговоре с Манчем — на что тот расплылся в гнусной ухмылке: «О, отсутствие рвотного рефлекса, это тебе повезло — вот хоть Лолу спроси, помнишь Лолу с причала?»

Кэссиди помнил. Лолу едва спасли после того как сутенер пустил ее по рукам десятка своих нетрезвых приятелей. В наказание за то, что прикарманила немного денег от клиента, не в первый раз — хотела послать матери в Мексику. Они с Манчем опрашивали ее, чуть отошедшую от наркоза, и наслушались много больше, чем хотели бы, во всяком случае, Кэссиди точно. Хирург, писавший заключение, болезненно кривился: «В клочья, буквально! Еле зашили». Джеффриз потом все говорила с ней, дала, наверное, целую пачку карточек — «тут помогут, и тут, и сюда тоже позвони». А недавно они видели Лолу снова на старом месте, у старого сутенера. «Научил меня уму-разуму, что ж с того. А на шрамы тоже есть спрос», — глухо ответила она Манчу, трагически воздевшему руки.

Все эти лолы, кармен и марго, с первого взгляда выдававшие себя чем-то, даже если встретить их днем, в обычной одежде и без яркого макияжа — наверное, оценивающе-приценивающимся взглядом: «Не опасен ли ты, что ты со мной сделаешь и сколько за это дашь?» Какая-то звериная темнота — и в то же время покорность. Кэссиди не блевал на этой работе, нет, но его мутило.

Да с чего он вообще взял, что сможет? После _этой работы_ он заходил к маме, так у них было заведено; изредка, когда совсем уж не мог передвигаться — звонил, обязательно. Это было как глоток прохладной воды, смывающей из горла так и не ставшую привычной за месяц работы в спецкорпусе горечь. Но стоило маме спросить о работе — словно кипятком плескало в лицо, тем чудовищным ощущением мальчишки, впервые увидевшего порножурнал с раскинувшей ляжки красоткой — и после слюнявого гыгыканья и рассматривания осознавшего, что вот так устроены женщины. Все, все на свете женщины, и его мама — та, что с десяти лет растила его одна, та, что мудро справлялась со всеми его подростковыми завихрениями, та, что, вздыхая, совала лишнюю десятку, если он собирался в кино с девочкой, та, что ерошила ему волосы и грустно улыбалась, когда он возвращался из кино мрачный и не отвечал на вопросы... Все женщины такие, все делают это. Но некоторые…

Он честно пытался понять. Где проходит та грань, где начинается безвозвратное, превращающее _женщину_ — в лолу или в ту блондинку из порножурнала. Пошел туда, к причалу, долго стоял, ходил туда-сюда невдалеке, пока молоденькая шлюшка в грязно-розовой, видавшей лучшие времена шубке не выглянула из-за угла и не захихикала над ним. И он ушел. С чего он взял, что сможет... Потом, на работе, ему все казалось, что вот она — та, в розовом — очередной обезличенный женский труп с улицы, выпотрошенная еще при жизни, пустая оболочка, в которой не осталось и тени — даже лолы.

В конце концов она пришла в участок — живая. Избитая до синевы, с сигаретными ожогами на ладонях и бурыми следами веревок на запястьях. Отмытая от макияжа — слезами. Совсем простое лицо, почти не тронутое опытом, почти бессмысленное. Когда он зашел в кабинет с банкой колы (диетической, он всегда покупал для девочек диетическую) и неловко протянул ей, она посмотрела совершенно спокойно: «Так ты коп. Нашел, кого тогда искал? А я-то думала, стесняешься снять девочку». Он криво усмехнулся в ответ и сбежал. Дома перед зеркалом тренировал бесчувственную улыбку, маску: я просто дубоватый коп, машина для скручивания людей и тыканья их лицом в капот. Приходил к маме, она смотрела с тревогой и все спрашивала, когда же будет отпуск.

Он не хотел в отпуск. Не был уверен, что наберется сил вернуться из него обратно. С чего же он взял когда-то, что сможет, почему решился подать документы в спецкорпус? По делу той девчушки — Кармен, конечно же Кармен — работали в основном Стейблер и Бенсон, извращенца так и не нашли, решили в конце концов, что был заезжим. Кармен в участке больше не появлялась. Он потом спросил Оливию о ней, хоть, в общем-то, было заранее ясно или стало ясно сразу после вопроса — по выражению лица. «Обматерила нас и сказала, что в следующий раз не пойдёт в полицию. Каждый раз одно и то же...»

Она расстроилась, а Кэссиди не хотел ее расстраивать, было так приятно смотреть, как она улыбается. Может быть, потому он так запал на Оливию — что в ее взгляде никогда не было подобного _тем_ , он был прямой и смелый, иногда печальный, иногда гневный, иногда искрившийся юмором — но никогда не заискивающий, не затравленный. Кэссиди не хотел, боялся даже думать о том, что может быть как-то иначе, что может случиться что-то, что сломает и ее. Тем вечером, именно тогда, он набрался смелости и пригласил Оливию в бар. Это было как впервые промчаться по шоссе, превышая скорость — не нужно было и алкоголя, чтобы ничего не помнить от восторга. Они и не пили — посидели молча над стаканами с виски, глядя друг на друга, и он никак не мог насмотреться. А она коротко улыбнулась, словно сама себе, и взяла его за руку.

Господи, как ему было хорошо с ней тогда. Тот, единственный их раз. Думая — мечтая — об этом раньше, он все спотыкался на первой же картинке, все казалось, надо что-то говорить, но что они скажут друг другу, ведь общего у них — только _эта работа_. Но все получилось почти без слов, лишь какие-то полуфразы, не законченные — не нуждавшиеся в продолжении, лишь теплый смех Оливии в темноте — ей тоже нравилось, ей было легко с ним, как будто в его крошечной квартирке они сняли не только одежду, но и тяжесть воспоминаний дня друг с друга. И... он ни разу не вспомнил, не подумал о них — тех девочках, мальчиках, женщинах и мужчинах, которых насиловали, похищали, убивали ради того же, что он щедро получал сейчас от Оливии.

Он как-то говорил об этом с Манчем. А потом со Стейблером. И с капитаном тоже. Как сделать вид, что ты обычный человек, не видевший и не знающий то, что окружает на этой работе? И главное — как убедить в этом себя. Не проводить, упаси боже, аналогий, залезая под юбку собственной девушки, ни с каким из их дел. Не бояться мучительно, что жертвой, такой же, как та, которую никак не можешь забыть, станет твоя мать, твоя подруга, твой (будущий) ребенок.

Опытные товарищи твердили единодушно: никак. Тут либо повезет и человек рядом заставит тебя забыть, отвлечет — всем самим собой. Либо — тренируй перед зеркалом маску, коп. Но ты должен не сдаваться и искать, сказал Манч с умудренным видом. «Только не женись каждый раз, не топчись по этим граблям, их Манч пометил», — бросила через плечо Джеффриз, слегка пугающая своим острым слухом.

С Оливией он не думал ни о чем, кроме нее, не хотел знать ничего, кроме нее. Словно наяву ощущал, лишь прикрыв глаза, мягкость груди, гладкость волос, вкус ярких губ. Помнил ее запах, тембр ее стонов. Физически ощущал, как тянет — до боли — к ней снова, как хочется снова в это счастливое безвременье, в котором клин вышибало клином — и не оставалось ни тени ужаса и безнадежности их работы. Как же он надеялся, что ему повезет сразу, что это будет она. Как жаль, что не она...

Оливия хотела помнить всё, не забывать ни на минуту. Он ошибся тогда, не разглядел, ослепленный ветром в лицо, несущийся по своему персональному скоростному шоссе в одиночку. Оливия не хотела терять контроль— ни над скоростью, ни над памятью, ни над чувствами. Старый болтун Манч, он, конечно же, проговорился потом об ее отце, вернее, напустил туману, не называя имен — но Кэссиди сразу понял, о ком он, сразу стало понятно, почему всё именно так... Но повернуть назад уже было невозможно, он чувствовал — так, что хотелось кричать, чувствовал эту приближающуюся грань, словно пульсирующую тонкую пленку, чуть тронь посильнее, надави — и всё это больное, воспаленное лопнет, извергнется, обжигая до костей.

И когда эта пленочка совсем истончилась, Крейген заметил. И отправил его к Элли.

 

...Дверь открылась. Кэссиди нехотя сдвинул ткань с лица, чуть-чуть — только чтобы увидеть. Тонкий силуэт в освещенном проеме, та, от которой должно было бы стать больно и горячо — но в груди лишь тяжело шевельнулось что-то, словно вросший камень. «Пожалуйста, не надо», — он чуть не сказал вслух. Мне нужно еще немного времени, нужно набраться сил, чтобы идти к капитану, чтобы рассказать ему... Он снова натянул полу куртки на лицо, едва не рассмеялся: как страус, прячущий голову в песок. Оливия постояла еще несколько секунд, потом отступила, тихо закрыла дверь.

Всё.

 

К маме он пришел около одиннадцати, мокрый от дождя и пота, грязный — швырял и швырял мяч в корзину на заросшей, полузаброшенной площадке у самых доков. В темноте, уже не видя корзину, швырял просто так, в стену, со всей силы — чтобы отлетал рикошетом, когда начал накрапывать дождь — даже не заметил его. Джоуи Пул, капитан наркоотдела, ждал его на работу через две недели, а теперь...

Мама испуганно охнула, разглядев его во всей красе.

— Господи, Брайан! Что случилось?

— Отпуск, мам, — ответил он и вытер мокрое лицо рукавом.


End file.
